freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelle Diskussion/@comment-26855232-20150823065859
Ich weiß,es gibt schon etliche Diskussionen wie diese hier, aber alle sind eben unterschiedlich. Falls es diese Reihenfolge meiner Time-Line schon irgendwo gibt soll das niemand als "Nachmache" sehen. 1983 - Das aller erste Restaurant wird eröffnet, besser gesagt ein kleines Lokal. Am Anfang gab es nur zwei Animatronics: Fredbear (Golden Freddy, SpringFreddy) und Golden Bonnie (SpringTrap, SpringBonnie) - Das Lokal ist noch ziemlich kein und unbekannt, jedoch denkt der Besitzer (Purple Guy) über eine Erweiterung in den nächsten Jahren nach. Die beiden Söhne leben bei der Mutter. 1986 - Der eine Sohn (auch bekannt als Heulboje), hat panische Angst vor den Animatronics. Ich nehme mal an, durch die Geschichten die andere Kinder erzählen. Wie zum Beispiel die Wörter eines rot/braunhaarigen Mädchen und anderer Kinder: "Ich habe gehört, dass sie in der Nacht zum Leben erwachen. Und wenn sie dich töten, verstecken sie deine Leiche und werden niemals jemanden davon erzählen" - Der größere Bruder macht sich natürlich lustig und spielt dem kleinen Streiche, so geht das nun eine Weile weiter - In der zwischenzeit werden zwei Mitarbeiter durch die Schnappschlösser der beiden goldenen Kostüme getötet: Diese Geister verwandeln sich zu Shadow Bonnie und Shadow/Purple Freddy. - Nach dem Unfall ist Purple Guy zu beschäftigt mit den Bauplänen des neuen Lokals und den neuen Animatronics: Die normalen vier. Das Restaurant wird Anfang Januar 1987 neu eröffnet und soll den Bauplan wie das FNaF-1 Lokal haben. 1987 (Frühjahr) - Der Geburtstag von Heulboje steht an und ausgerechnet wird in Fredbear's Family Diner gefeiert. Und auf der Feier passiert es: Vier größere Jungen, mit dabei der große Bruder, schleppen Heulboje zu Fredbear/Golden Freddy, worauf hin Heulboje gebissen wird. (Dabei wird er von den Zähnen des Endoskelettes gebissen, nicht vom Kostüm selbst). Der Bite von '87. - Der Vater bekommt blinde Wut. Nun, nach zwei Todesfällen in seinem Lokal, muss er es an jemand weiteren verkaufen. - Der Geist von Heulboje, der wird weder zu Puppet noch zu Golden Freddy oder sonst wer. Er wird bis zum Entgültigen Tod im Krankenhaus die "Nächte" durchleiden müssen um schließlich nie wieder aufzuwachen. - Der neue Inhaber ist sehr optimistisch. Er plant im Herbst eine komplette neu Eröffnung. Das Gebäude dafür muss nicht gebaut werden, es wurde am anderen Ende der Stadt aufgekauft und ist viel größer. Um die Kinder weniger in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen (er hat von Heulbojes Panik Attaken mitbekommen), lässt er die Toys bauen die so aussehen, als hätten sie teilweise eine Geschlechtsumwandlung oder kämen direkt aus einem Disney-Film. - Purple Guy gefällt dies nicht. Er hat verspürt immernoch hass gegenüber dem größeren Bruder. Als er in den letzten Tagen des Diners am Lokal vorbei fährt, entdeckt er ein Kind das draußen ausgesperrt ist und weint. Ihr wisst ja was passiert. Die Seele des Kindes wird zum erst besten Animatronic die es findet: Puppet. 1987 - Nach Sommer - Fredbear's Family Diner wurde entgütlig dicht gemacht, die alten Animatronics (die vier normalen und die zwei goldenen) werden in das neue Lokal mit genommen und für Ersatztteile genutzt. - Der größere Bruder leidet an Schuldgefühlen, er nimmt den Job als Phone Guy an. - Purple Guy kommt wieder. Er nimmt den Job als Nachtwächter an um Phone Guy auch noch näher zu kommen und ihn schließlich zu töten. Er entscheidet sich jedoch um. Im Hinterraum entdeckt er einen der goldenen Anzüge (Golden Freddy) in den er hinein schlüpft. Das Endoskelett hat er entfernt, er wusste ja schließlich was mit den anderen beiden passiert war. So lockt fünf Kinder in den Parts&Service Raum und tötet sie schließlich. - Puppet gefällt dies nicht, er stopft die Leichen in die Animatronics hinein, da er meint, dass dies die einzige Möglichkeit ist ihren Mörder zu töten. (Wie soll eine Stoffpuppe auch jemanden töten?) Das fünfte Kind kommt in Golden Freddy, der kurz darauf jedoch entsorgt wird. Golden Freddy ist nun eine Halluzination in Form eines Geistes. - Das einzige woran sich die Kinder noch erinnern können ist, dass ihr Mörder ein Nachtwächter war. Purple Guy hat schon längst gekündigt und sich aus dem Staub gemacht. - Jeremy kommt ins Spiel. Phone Guy erzählt ihm vom Lokal und gebt ihm Anweisungen (mehr oder weniger). Dabei sagt er, dass er den früheren Besitzer von Fredbear's Family Diner kontaktieren will und der Laden schon seit Jahren geschlossen hat. Damit hat er Unrecht, Phone Guy ist nämlich etwas wirr im Kopf und will nicht näher auf das Thema eingehen. - Die Animatronics beginnen Rachsüchtig zu werden. In den Toys stecken keine Seelen, aber durch Gesichtserkennungsfehler spielen diese trotzdem verrückt. Vor allem Mangle bei der etliche Kabel vertauscht wurden. - Jeremy jedoch überlebt ganz knapp. Nach einer Woche kündigt er bereits, erst ab da durfte er gehen. - Immer mehr Leute kehren dem Lokal den Rücken, sie beschweren sich über den verfaulten Gestank in der Luft, der von den alten Animatronics kommt die in der Nacht herum wandern. Das Lokal wird geschlossen. Das neue Gebäude wird dicht gemacht und die Toys eingeschmolzen, da Jeremy sich über sie beschwert hat und diese einige Erwachsene angegriffen haben. 1993 - Das alte Gebäude von Fredbear's Family Diner wird renoviert und die besessenen Animatronics neu gemacht. FNaF-1 passiert. Kurzzeitig ist Phone Guy Nachtwächter da noch niemand an dem Job interessiert war. - Mike ist der neue Nachtwächter und bekommt wie immer eine Bandansage von Phone Guy. Er erzählt, dass die Animatronics ebenfalls ein Gesichts-Erkenner haben und ihn ausversehen töten, da er keine andere Erklärung für das verrückt spielen hat. - In der Ansage der vierten Nacht wird er jedoch getötet. Der Strom war noch da, jedoch wurde er von allen Seiten belagert. Das klopfen von Foxy an der Tür, das Stöhnen von Chica und Bonnie und das "Dein Strom ist weg du Noob"-Lied von Freddy. Diese extreme kommt daher, dass Phone Guy dort länger als eine Woche dort arbeitete. (Vergleichbar mit dem 4/20 Modus) - Nach einer Woche kündigt Mike bereits. - Das Lokal wird zum letzten Mal geschlossen, da es pleite gegangen ist. Das Gebäude zerfällt langsam. Die Animatronics streifen immer noch Nacht um Nacht umher, auf der Suche nach ihrem Mörder. - Purple Guy hat mitbekommen, dass sein älterer Sohn dort gestorben ist und macht sich auf dem Weg in das Lokal. Dort bricht er ein, die Polizei juckt das jedoch kein bisschen. - Nun kommen die Shadows ins Spiel. Purple/Shadow Freddy führt die Animatronics zu dem Ort an dem Purple Guy sich versteckt. Nicht damit Puprle Guy diese hinter her zerfetzt, sondern damit die Animatronics ihn ''zerfetzten und endtlich ihre Rache kriegen können. - Nun passiert es: Purple Guy gelingt es die Animatronics zu zerstören als diese ihn angreifen. Dabei setzt Puppet die Seelen frei, so dass diese ihn in SpringTrap treiben. Dort Stirbt er letztendlich, die Kinder sind frei. '''2017' - Einpaar Leute fänden es lustig, wenn diese ein Horror-Haus eröffnen würden, das auf den Ereignissen von Freddy Fazbear's Pizza basiert. Auf der Suche nach Relikten stoßen sie auf SpringTrap, der seit dreißig Jahren dort verweilt hat. Der Name des Nachtwächters von Fazbear's Fright ist unbekannt, das einzige was man weiß ist, dass er an Paranoia leidet. Dies jedoch verbirgt er, da er unbedingt Geld braucht (was Heutzutage ja keine Seltenheit mehr ist) - Er leidet an Halluzinationen von den Geistern. Oder besser gesagt den Phantom Animatronics. Als Kind war er schonmal in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza gewesen, daher weiß er genau wie diese aussehen und stellt sie sich manchmal in Form von Dämonen vor. - SpringTrap (oder besser gesagt Purple Guy) will den Nachtwächter um Hilfe bitten, dass er ihn befreie. Aber dieser hat so große Angst, dass er einen Herzinfakt erleiden würde. Daher lockt er SpringTrap von Raum zu Raum. - Am Ende der Woche wird dies Purple Guy zu blöd. Er möchte dem ganzen ein Ende setzen. Er möchte alles vergessen was passiert war. Er zündet das Fazbear's Fright an. - Aus den Ruinen des Gebäudes kann man nur wenige Sachen retten: Zum Beispiel einen Foxy Kopf, ein Plüschtier, Wackelkopf Figuren und ein paar halbgeschmolzene Masken. Diese Sachen sollen bei einer Auktion versteigert werden. - SpringTrap verbrannte, Purple Guys Leiche mit dazu. Das Endoskelett wurde beschädigt und unbenutzbar. Er wird nicht gefunden, weshalb Leute meinen, er konnte fliehen und streift noch durch die Straßen der Stadt. - Alles hat ein Ende. Vorerst. (Sorry für Rechtschreibfehler, Meinungen und Verbesserungen sind gerne gesehen)